


The Plan

by TheKnightGarden



Series: Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnightGarden/pseuds/TheKnightGarden
Summary: Mel talks with her headmistress and realizes what she already knows.





	The Plan

Mel stared at the statue in question. The statue was of Mother, in her long dress and a piece of cloth tied around her eyes. She always wondered where these renditions of Mother came from. There were no descriptions of her in any of the books she found in the library. There only seemed to be renditions if what she's supposed to look like.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" she heard Headmistress Duval compliment.

Mel looked up and saw the headmistress staring at the statue. Around the statue of Mother are the statues if the main six gods and goddesses. The goddess of death looks so familiar, but she can't pinpoint where she has seen the goddess before.

"When the school was first created in the five continents, the founders said that each school must have Mother in garden. She is our protector. The other statues followed fight after. Many believe that we should have the other deities in our garden, but I don't believe we have the room," Headmistress Duval said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mel asked.

"I've seen you take an interest in the mythology section. Specifically the origin of how Orias was created. I can interest you in some more books that I can let you read," Duval recommended.

"I do have a question, though," Mel said. "The books without an author. What happened to those books?"

"Madame James told me that the books were dangerous, so she had to place them in the forbidden section. Although, it is curious as to why they appear now."

"One of the books have missing pages. Maybe Madame James knows what happened to them."

"I'll ask her, but for now, focus on your studies. Professor Macias is telling me you still struggle with your element."

Headmistress Duval soon walked away from the statues, leaving Mel alone in the garden. As the minutes began to pass, Autumn and Nate soon arrived.

"What did Headmistress Duval say?" Nate asked.

"Like I said. She won't be able to help me. She doesn't even know how the books got in the library in the first place," Mel said.

"Maybe it's like you said,"Autumn said. "The books just came to you."

"Which I also said."

"Well, what should we do now?" Nate asked.

"What?"

"Whatever you want to do, we'll listen to you and figure out how to do this together."

"Now?" Mel questioned. She could feel herself getting angrier. "Now you listen to me?"

Autumn and Nate began to shuffle uncomfortably. Mel took in a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Just forget it. At least now we're on the same page. So what's our new plan?" Mel questioned.

"We're still working on it, but Nate said his mom might have the book we're looking for," Autumn confirmed.

"I already sent my mom a letter asking about it. For now, all we can do it wait," Nate explained.

And now they just need to wait.


End file.
